


message received

by alljustrunaways



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alljustrunaways/pseuds/alljustrunaways
Summary: Texts exchanged between Jake and Amy (and a few of their friends) over the years.





	message received

_June 4, 2012_

 

**Jake Peralta**

[8:48pm] heyyyyyyy santiago. thx for ur help with the case 2day. hate 2 admit it, but couldn’t have done it without u ☻ ✔

 

**Amy Santiago**

[8:54pm] You’re welcome, Peralta. Also, you text like you’re 14 - what man in their 30s uses that many emojis or abbreviations? Have a good night.

 

_January 15, 2014_

 

**the best detective ever**

[8:27am] hey! last night was cool. best horrible date ever. guess I’ll see u at work in half an hour, but thought I should let you know I went back to the nut vendor last night and bought way too many more nuts, so if you’re at all interested in 3kgs of cashews I’m your guy

 

**Amy Santiago**

[9:03am] You’re three minutes late, I will take you up on some cashews, and I also had fun last night. Hurry up before Captain Holt notices! Also when did you change your name in my phone??

 

**the best detective ever**

[9:06am] almost there, at bagel stand...got you a coffee since we were out kinda late last night

 

_October 8, 2014_

 

**Amy Santiago**

[9:47pm] Hey, I know you said you were going to Sophia’s tonight but I just realized something about the Frank Leyton case. It might be a lead. Can I call you?

 

**the best detective ever**

[9:48pm] watching a movie, maybe I can call you after?

 

[9:50pm] actually, this sounds important. told sophia there’s a work emergency, she was cool with it :) call you in 5

 

_August 28, 2015_

 

**Amy Santiago**

[7:21am] I left a note on your fridge but I’m now realizing you don’t eat breakfast sometimes (coffee doesn’t count) and might not see it so thought I should text.

 

[7:22am] I had to leave to get changed for work, it doesn’t mean I don’t think last night was amazing.

 

[7:23am] Also just realized I wore that hoodie of yours that I borrowed last night home..I can bring it to work and pretend you left it in the squad car.

 

**the best detective ever**

[7:24am] cool cool cool cool, no worries about the hoodie. keep it if you want, I’ve got like a million of them. see u at work

 

[7:24am] and last night was amazing for me too. like so amazing

 

_November 4, 2015_

 

**the best detective/boyfriend ever**

[9:46pm] ik it’s kinda late and we have to be at work at 7 tomorrow because of the dumb safety seminar but the mattress just got here and it’s ready to go

 

**Amy Santiago <333**

[9:47pm] Safety seminars are not dumb. I’m already in bed.

 

**the best detective/boyfriend ever**

[9:48pm] i hear ya, but also think about sex and cuddling in the most comfortable mattress you have ever seen (felt? idk)

 

**Amy Santiago <333**

[9:50pm] I hate how easily you just sold me on this. I’ll be there by 10:15. Also how did I not notice you changed your name in my phone AGAIN?

 

**the best detective/boyfriend ever**

[9:51pm] and yet you never change it back

 

_December 23, 2015_

 

**Amy Santiago <333**

[10:30pm] Oh god, please be safe

 

[10:33pm] Holt, Rosa and I are on our way.

 

[10:35pm] Please answer if you see these

 

**the best detective/boyfriend ever**

[10:42pm] got them. leaving store now. sorry I scared you, stay over tonight?

 -

**Amy Santiago <333**

[11:47pm] Ran out to get a pizza from Sal’s while you shower. Thought it might cheer you up, I know it’s been a scary night for both of us. I’ll be right back with a large “display temperature” heart attack in a box.

 

**the best detective/boyfriend ever**

[11:51] you’re the best. hurry back

 

_January 4, 2016_

 

**Amy Santiago <333**

[2:20pm] Days off are boring without you

 

[2:30pm] Come straight over after work…I have a surprise for you.

 

[2:33pm] Attachment: IMG_232J4.jpg

 

**the best detective/boyfriend ever**

[2:38pm] AMY I JUST OPENED THIS IN A MEETING WITH CAPTAIN HOLT

 

[2:40pm] HE KNOWS SOMETHING IS UP I’M AWKWARDLY HIDING MY CROTCH WITH A CASE FILE I’M JUST A MAN WITH VERY LITTLE SELF CONTROL AMY

 

**Amy Santiago <333**

[2:45pm] Oh my god no no no that is not good

 

[2:46pm] He can’t know that his most professional detective sends nude pictures to her boyfriend while he’s at work! If you have to, just lie and say that you were watching porn or something.

 

**the best detective/boyfriend ever**

[2:47pm] HOW IS IT BETTER IF I WAS WATCHING PORN IN THE MEETING???? don’t worry I escaped but it was a close one

  

[2:49pm] also I’m coming over like literally right now, crime can wait

 

**Amy Santiago <333**

[2:50pm] You’re just going to leave work?

 

**the best detective/boyfriend ever**

[2:51pm] don’t be silly ames, i told holt that you’ve got VIOLENT food poisoning and require immediate care from your boyfriend…..revenge

 

**Amy Santiago <333**

[2:52pm] I hate you so much. Get over here.

 

_March 8, 2016_

 

**Best Bud #2**

[5:32pm] It’s Amy. Just texting from Charles’ phone since I had to give mine up while undercover. I’m truly alarmed by how often he texts you.

 

[5:33pm] Just wanted to let you know I’m safe. I know you’re being updated on the case but I don’t want you to worry. We’re almost done here, and in a few days I’ll be home.

 

[5:34pm] This assignment sucks. I never thought I would miss your apartment so much. I mean, not the Doritos and beer smell or really the actual apartment at all, but the person living in it. I have to go back to my cell soon. I love you, and please keep your response PG because Charles will definitely try to read this. And I’m guessing he’s saved as Best Bud #2 in your phone?

 

**Best Bud #1**

[5:38pm] I love you too. can’t wait until you’re home, I promise to devote an entire day to us being in bed in my dorito-scented apartment. charles, plz don’t be weird about this.

 

**Best Bud #2**

[5:44pm] It’s Charles now. Amy took my phone and deleted the messages before I could read them. I think she misses you almost as much as I do!! She’s talking about you a lot. I know you told me to stop doing this, but I found another really nice engagement ring online and I’ve already emailed you the link to it.

 

_March 12, 2016_

 

**the best detective/boyfriend ever**

[3:01am] they’re about to take my phone away. i won’t receive any more messages. i love you so so much, ames. It’s going to be hard, but I promise I’ll come back as fast as i can. i miss you so much already.

 

**Amy Santiago <333**

[3:04am] I love you so much. Please come home as soon as you can.

 

_April 10, 2016_

 

**Amy Santiago <333**

[4:10pm] Work sucks without you. Everything sucks without you.

 

_July 4, 2016_

 

**Amy Santiago <333**

[11:28pm] I know you’re not getting any of these, but it kind of helps. Since you won’t see this, I’ll be super cheesy. It’s still so hard to sleep when I’m not in your arms. The second I see you again, I swear I might not ever let you go.

 

_September 15, 2016_

 

**Amy Santiago <333**

[5:08pm] Just picking up your pain meds and then I’ll be right over. Can’t wait to spend the whole night with you.

 

**the best detective/boyfriend ever**

[5:10pm] thanks ames, today has been super boring. i watched all three expendables movies and took a nap. defs need to go back to work, it’s just ONE gunshot wound and it’s in my leg so it barely counts. see you soon!! ilysm

 

_February 2, 2017_

 

**the best detective/boyfriend ever**

[7:33pm] i’ll be home soon, just gonna grab some dinner on the way. it’s so cool saying that now bc we actually live together. also charles gave us an ikea gift card as a housewarming present even though I explained that I’m moving into your already furnished apartment that you’ve had for years

 

**Amy Santiago <333**

[7:35pm] Tell him thank you! We should have him over for dinner as soon as you’re all settled in to the apartment.

 

**the best detective/boyfriend ever**

[7:37pm] i’ve already unpacked everything, what else is there?

 

**Amy Santiago <333**

[7:39pm] You’re forgetting one of the terms of our move-in plan re: me thanking you for giving up your apartment…

 

**the best detective/boyfriend ever**

[7:40pm] OMG BABE

 

[7:40pm] SEX IN EVERY ROOM????

 

[7:41pm] coming straight home screw dinner

 

_August 3, 2017_

 

**Gina Linetti**

[8:22pm] Iggy just went to sleep, want 2 come over and watch a lame movie about fonts or something

 

**Amy**

[8:24pm] Thanks Gina, but I’m sure you’re really exhausted. You have a two-week old.

 

**Gina Linetti**

[8:25pm] This is a limited time offer to spend an evening with me, valued at approximately $5 million. You would be a fool to pass this up

 

**Gina Linetti**

[8:27pm] Amy, I promised Jake I would take care of you while he’s away. Just come over

 

_September 24, 2017_

 

**Amy Santiago <333**

[1:14am] Where are you??? I woke up to pee and you’re not here.

 

[1:15am] Please answer your phone.

 

[1:16am] Jake please

 

**Amy Santiago <333**

[1:23am] Charles, Rosa and Gina haven’t heard from you please call me back

 

**the best detective/boyfriend ever**

[1:25am] i’m so so sorry ames i just went out for a walk because i couldn’t sleep

 

[1:26am] i should’ve left a note i wasn’t thinking

 

[1:26am] ten minutes away i’ll be right there

 

**Amy Santiago <333**

[1:27am] You scared me. I just got used to you being there when I wake up again.

 

**the best detective/boyfriend ever**

[1:28am] i know baby i’m sorry i’m an idiot

 

**Amy Santiago <333**

[1:29am] Can you call me while you walk home? I need to hear your voice

 

**the best detective/boyfriend ever**

[1:30am] of course, calling now

 

_March 12, 2018_

 

**Amy Santiago <333**

[4:23pm] I’m not sure if you have your phone back, but text me when you’re safe if you can.

 

**the best detective/fiancé ever**

[4:48pm] captain just gave me my phone back. backup came, we got murphy! holt, kevin and I are on our way to the precinct. everyone’s safe.

 

**Amy Santiago <333**

[4:49pm] Thank god. Good job, babe.

 

**the best detective/fiancé ever**

[4:52pm] just stopping at safe house quickly. didn’t wanna kiss you for the first time in weeks in weird perv clothes (i’ll explain later)

 

**Amy Santiago <333**

[4:53pm] I don’t care what you’re wearing, just come kiss me.

 

_May 2, 2018_

 

**Amy Santiago <333**

[1:33pm] Still fixing toilet. Any news?

 

**the best detective/fiancé ever**

[1:45pm] nothing. wish there was something i could do

 

**Amy Santiago <333**

[1:48pm] Me too.

 

[1:54pm] And please don’t try anything, Jake. I know you want to help, but I need you.

 

**the best detective/fiancé ever**

[2:23pm] don’t worry, babe, not going anywhere. just picked up some pizzas, you should come eat

 

_May 8, 2018_

 

**Rosa**

[6:30pm] Can you come pick Amy up? I’ve gotta take Sergio to jail. We’re at the sketchy apartment building on 8th.

 

**Jake Peralta**

[6:35pm] omg you got him? sweet!!

 

[6:35pm] just wrapping up the wedding stuff then we’ll be over

 

[6:36pm] wait why does amy need to be picked up? doesn’t she wanna see that asshole go to jail??

 

**Rosa**

[6:36pm] Yeah, but she dislocated her knee. I took care of it but she should go home and get some rest.

 

**Jake Peralta**

[6:37pm] what???? what happened? is she okay??

 

**Rosa**

[6:38pm] I just said she dislocated her knee. She’s fine. Are you coming?

 

**Jake Peralta**

[6:39pm] yes. terry’s driving and he refuses to speed. tell amy i’ll be right there if she’s freaking out

 

**Rosa**

[6:40pm] She’s fine, Jake. She only asked me to text you because her phone’s dead and she can’t call an Uber.

 

**Jake Peralta**

[6:41pm] whatever i’m the world’s best almost husband let me live my life rosa

 

**Rosa**

[6:42pm] Jesus christ

 

_May 15, 2018_

 

**the best detective/fiancé ever**

[12:00am] WE’RE GETTING MARRIED TODAY

 

**Amy Santiago <333**

[12:00am] I know!!!

 

**the best detective/fiancé ever**

[12:01am] why did we have to be separated the night before the wedding again? seems dumb

 

**Amy Santiago <333**

[12:01am] It’s an old superstition so nothing goes wrong tomorrow.

 

**the best detective/fiancé ever**

[12:02am] as long as we’re married at this time tomorrow, i don’t care what happens

 

**Amy Santiago <333**

[12:03am] Love you so much, almost husband. Now get some sleep, I hear you’ve got a big day tomorrow!

 

**the best detective/fiancé ever**

[12:04am] you’re such a dork. ps i love you more than anything in the whole world always and forever xoxoxoxooxo

 

**Amy Santiago <333**

[12:05am] You’re totally more of a dork. P.S. That was cute and I love you and I’m so excited for our wedding

 

**the best detective/fiancé ever**

[12:06am] did you just steal the last i love you from me?? on our wedding day??!?!?

 

**Amy Santiago <333**

[12:07am] Well, I did say the first one (and the VERY first one)

 

**the best detective/fiancé ever**

[12:07am] and NOW you bring up my former insecurities in our early relationship

 

**Amy Santiago <333**

[12:08am] Haha. Sorry babe. You did make up for it later that night…

 

**the best detective/fiancé ever**

[12:09am] yeah, those cruise ship walls were real thin. the elderly couple next door definitely hated us

 

**Amy Santiago <333**

[12:10am] Oh, for sure.

 

[12:11am] Babe…wanna break a rule?

 

**the best detective/fiancé ever**

[12:13am] climbing down charles’ fire escape rn

 

**Amy Santiago <333**

[12:14am] Kylie’s here, she’ll kill me if she sees you. Can we just drive around for a bit?

 

**the best detective/fiancé ever**

[12:27am] parked out front

 -

**Amy Santiago <333**

[3:36am] We have to be up in three hours.

 

**the best detective/fiancé ever**

[3:37am] worth it though. we haven’t done that in way too long

 

**Amy Santiago <333**

[3:39am] Probably because we have an apartment with a bed that’s a lot comfier than the backseat of your car, but yes. Worth it.

 

**the best detective/fiancé ever**

[3:40am] i love you and i’m turning off my phone now so i win, goodnight beautiful

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, don't hesitate to comment/send me fic requests @ alljustrunaways.tumblr.com/ask :))


End file.
